Various methods of carbonating water are known in the prior art. One method, involves injecting carbon dioxide into the water. This injection of carbon dioxide forms bubbles that float up through the water. Carbon dioxide in the bubbles is then absorbed into the water. This method has been widely used in relatively small carbonating apparatuses for home use and operable for dispensing carbonated water in quantities sufficient to form one drink. The main problem with this method is that it is only effective if relatively high pressures are used in the carbonation chamber.
Another method involves spraying or atomizing the water into an atmosphere of carbon dioxide gas. In this method, a carbonation chamber is pre-filled with carbon dioxide and water is added to the chamber by spraying. Thus, carbon dioxide is dissolved into the water droplets, the water droplets then carry the carbon dioxide into the body of water. The problem with this method is that a long period of time is required to achieve sufficient carbonation and it also requires a relatively high level of pressurization in the carbonation chamber.
Another method, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,056, partially fills a chamber with water, adds carbon dioxide gas in the space above the water and then agitates the water with a horizontal rotating paddle having blades that project above the water into the carbon dioxide gas space.
Consequently, there is a need for a carbonation system and method, which is faster and more efficient. There is also a need for a liquid cooler, such as a water cooler, which includes the capacity to carbonate liquid beverages. It would also be advantageous to allow carbonation of a liquid to a desired degree, and to allow carbonation of such beverages without requiring high pressures to be used in the carbonization chamber.